INVISIBLE
by kirigaya chika
Summary: Ini rencananya bakalan jadi kumpulan drable, jadi no summary ya :D /Warning : AU, Abal(Gaje), Typos, OOC, EYD ancur. /Silahkan berkunjung dan jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya (*O*)/ SasuHina Forever
1. Chapter 1

INVISIBLE

.

.

Naruto Asli Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Drable (mungkin), Abal, Typos, OOC, AU

.

.

Niatnya saya mau bikin drable, ya tapi yang jadi malah ginian. Judul awal cuma, ya cuma. Gak ada sangkut pautnya sama cerita :D

Ok enjoy it minna-san, and don't forget to RnR.

* * *

AMARAH

.

.

"MENGAPA KAU MASIH MENEMUINYA HAH?!"

.

"S-sasuke-kun?" Aku menatap bingung sekaligus takut kepada kekasihku yang tengah berteriak marah saat ini.

.

"JAWAB AKU, KENAPA KAU MASIH MENEMUINYA HYUGA HINATA"

.

"A-aku tidak mengerti S-sasuke-kun, apa maksudmu? m-menemui siapa?" tubuhku bergetar aku benar-benar takut melihatnya yang seperti ini, terlebih lagi aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya begitu marah padaku. Setauku kami berencana makan malam diapartemenku hari ini, tapi aku malah dibuat terkejut dengan sosoknya yang terlihat kacau dan datang dalam keadaan sedikit mabuk serta langsung membentak marah kepadaku.

.

"KEHH, JANGAN BERPURA-PURA TIDAK TAU. KENAPA KAU MASIH MENEMUI MANTAN KEKASIHMU ITU, SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN PERNAH MENEMUINYA LAGI KENAPA KAU MELANGGAR UCAPANKU HAH?!" dia menghempaskan tubuhku kecilku di dinding, menghimpitku dengan tubuhnya, dan mencengkram lenganku dengan sangat kuat hingga membuatku meringis kesakitan.

.

"Sssshh, A-aku, aku tidak—

.

Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatku, aku benar-benar takut melihatnya saat ini, dia tidak terlihat seperti kekasihku beberapa jam yang lalu saat kami berbicara di telepon. Dia kembali seperti Uchiha Sasuke 1 tahun yang lalu, saat pertama kali kami bertemu. Kacau dan mengerikan.

.

"TIDAK APA HAH?! AKU MELIHATNYA, SETAN MERAH ITU KELUAR DARI APARTEMENMU DUA JAM YANG LALU. KAU MASIH INGIN MENYANGKALNYA?!"

.

Tubuhku akan merosot jatuh ke lantai, kalau saja dia tidak memegangi pinggangku. Aku benar-benar ketakutan dengannya hingga tidak sanggup berdiri. Kurasakan air mataku yang keluar tanpa kusadari, seperti mewakili segala ketakutanku terhadap sosok mengerikan di hadapanku saat ini.

.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks, Takut— a-aku takut padamu yang seperti ini Sasuke-kun" Isakan tangis lolos dari mulutku, dan suaraku pun ikut bergetar seperti tubuhku. Aku memejamkan mataku tak ingin melihatnya yang begitu menakutkan saat ini. Air mataku jatuh semakin deras, aku menutup kedua telingaku berharap tidak dapat mendengar suaranya yang mengerikan itu lagi.

"H-hinata—

"Hiks..hiks..

"Hiks..hiks.. Takut— jangan seperti ini S-sasuke-kun, kau menakutiku"

"Hinata—

"M-maafkan aku Hinata, aku terbawa amarah ketika melihatmu masih menemunyai"

Kurasakan kedua tangannya memeluk erat tubuhku yang bergetar. Dia mencoba menenangkanku yang ketakutan melihat dirinya yang kembali seperti 1 tahun yang lalu itu. Aku merasakan kenyamanan dalam pelukannya, aku membalas pelukan itu mencoba untuk meredakan ketakutanku dengan sosoknya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf. A-aku mohon jangan pergi dariku, aku- aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika kau per-"

"Sasuke-kun"

"Maaf, maafkan aku Hinata"

Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku, lagi-lagi mencoba untuk meminta maaf atas tindakannya barusan. Aku mengangkat wajahku yang masih dibanjiri air mata itu, mencoba untuk melihat wajahnya yang menunduk masih dengan memelukku tubuhku. Kini tidak ada lagi kesan mengerikan dari wajahnya, melainkan sebuah wajah yang terlihat penuh kecemasan dan ketakutan akan kehilangan.

Setelah aku menangkan diriku, aku mencoba untuk tersenyum padanya berusaha untuk menghapus semua kecemasannya yang tidak perlu itu. Mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa aku baik-baik saja, dan kami akan baik-baik saja.

Aku menempelkan kedua telapak tanganku di wajah menunduknya yang syarat akan penyesalan dan kecemasan itu, mengangkatnya dan mempertemukan mataku dengan mata hitamnya yang terlihat frustasi.

"S-semua baik-baik saja, A-aku dan kita akan baik-baik saja. Gaara-kun, dia hanya datang untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadaku, karena besok dia akan kembali ke Suna. Tak ada yang perlu kamu cemaskan Sasuke-kun, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi ingat itu"

"Hinata-

"Daijoubu Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir, a-aku hanya terkejut cuma itu"

"Maaf-

"Terimakasih, dan maaf aku benar-benar minta maaf atas semua perlakuanku padamu tadi" Dia menatapku dengan mata hitamnya yang masih meyiratkan penyesalan.

"Eumm Iie – aku mengelengkan kepalaku – aku baik-baik saja Sasuke-kun, tapi lain kali sebaiknya tanyakan baik-baik padaku ya. Pasti, pasti akan kujawab dengan jujur semua pertanyaanmu"

.

"..."

.

"Ya— Pasti"

.

Wajahnya terus mendekat menipiskan jarak diantara kami, ketika bibirnya menyapa lembut bibirku aku menyambutnya dengan suka cita karena aku juga menginginkannya. Ciuman kali itu syarat akan cinta dan ketulusan, ciuman yang mewakili berjuta kata-kata cinta yang ingin kami sampaikan satu sama lain. Ciuman yang berlaku seperti benang tak kasat mata yang mengikat kepercayaan kami satu dengan yang lain, dan ciuman yang menghubungkan kami selamanya dalam ikatan indah tuhan. Cinta.

.

.

see ya L(*O*)/


	2. Chapter 2

**All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, Typos, OOC, and All standard warning applied**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**B**EST

.

"_Ne..ne_.. Sasuke-_kun_, siapa yang terbaik di antara kami berdua untuk jadi pacarmu?" Sakura tampak memburu Sasuke dengan pertanyaannya tentang siapa yang akan dipilih oleh Sasuke untuk jadi pacarnya nanti, ia atau gadis berambut pirang di sebelahnya yang nampak tak kalah antusiasnya menanti jawaban pemuda itu.

Saat itu suasana dikelas XII A bisa dibilang cukup ramai, karena kebanyakan siswa di kelas itu lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahat siang dikelas sambil menikmati _bento_ yang mereka bawa dari rumah masing-masing, ada yang hanya bersenda-gurau seperti kelompok Naruto dkk, ada yang memilih untuk tidur, dan bahkan ada yang masih membuka buku pelajarannya.

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut itu kepada sang pangeran KHS alhasil mampu menarik seluruh perhatian siswa yang berada di kelas itu.

Para siswa laki-laki berharap bahwa Sasuke segera memutuskan pilihannya, sehingga gadis-gadis incaran mereka dapat berhenti mengharapkan pemuda itu. Sedangkan siswa perempuan menanti dengan berdebar-debar kepada siapa sang pangeran sekolah akan menjatuhkan hatinya, dan berharap bahwa merekalah yang akan dipilih oleh pemuda tampan itu.

Saat semua orang dikelas itu tampak antusias dengan pilihan yang akan diambil Sasuke, seorang gadis dengan surai indigo tampak lebih antusias menyantap _obento_ yang dibawanya sambil menghabiskan manga shoujo yang di belinya kemarin. Ia nampak tak antusias dengan hal yang terjadi dikelasnya, atau bahkan tak mendengar sama-sekali pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepada pangeran sekolah itu karena telinganya telah disumbat oleh headset yang memperdengarkan lagu-lagu dari band favoritnya.

.

.

Sasuke yang mulai Nampak terganggu dengan perhatian semua orang yang berada di kelas kepadanya, mulai memutar matanya bosan. Bukan dia tidak biasa mendapat perhatian seperti ini, hanya saja hal yang membuatnya menjadi perhatianlah yang membuatnya jengah saat ini.

Saat pemuda itu memperhatikan raut wajah dari semua orang di kelasnya, matanya menangkap sosok gadis yang asik mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil menyantap makan siangnya dengan sebuah manga di tangan kirinya. Satu-satunya orang dikelas itu yang tidak antusias dengan hal yang ditanyakan kepadanya. Melihat gadis itu asik dalam dunianya sendiri membuat pangeran sekolah itu tak mampu menahan tawanya, dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa gadis itu melakukan tiga hal dalam waktu bersamaan.

"HAHAHAHA… HAHAHA" Tawa pemuda itu membahana di kelas XII A, membuat seluruh penghuni kelas itu terperangah tak percaya. Pemuda yang bahkan tak pernah memperlihatkan senyumnya kini tertawa dengan kerasnya. Menimbulkan pertanyaan di kepala masing-masing mereka yang berada di kelas itu, 'Apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda itu?'

.

Sukses membuat semua orang terperangah dengan tawanya Sasuke malah tampak salah tingkah, dia berdeham sebentar untuk menghilangkan salah tingkahnya itu.

"E-ehem,, Apa aku harus menjawabnya pertanyaan tidak penting itu" Sasuke tampak mengalihkan perhatian teman-temannya dari apa yang baru saja terjadi, dengan berusaha tetap terlihat cool seperti biasa.

"Eh? O-oh ya harus. Biar semua gadis tau bahwa kau akan memilihku Sasuke-_kun_" Sakura telah kembali dari keteperangahannya melihat tawa membahana pemuda pujaannya itu, dan menyatakan dengan percaya diri bahwa dialah yang akan dipilih pemuda itu.

"Heeh, percaya diri sekali kau _forehead_. Jangan sampai kau menangis ya jika mendengar akulah yang dipilih oleh Sasuke-_kun_" timpal Ino tak mau kalah.

"Apa kau bilang! hah terserah kau _pig_, kita lihat saja siapa yang akan menangis di akhir nanti. Ne Sasuke jadi siapa yang akan kau pilih sekarang?" Sakura langsung kembali ke pertanyaan utamanya, yang di sambut anggukan oleh seluruh penghuni kelas itu.

"…."

.

"…."

.

"Ck, benar-benar menyebalkan"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju ketempat satu-satunya gadis yang masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri yang berada di depan bangku yang ada di sebelahnya itu.

.

"Dia yang terbaik yang akan menjadi kekasihku" ucap Sasuke sambil menahan tangan gadis itu yang akan menyumpit makanannya.

"…."

.

"…."

.

"EHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Seluruh penghuni kelas tampak histeris tak percaya bahwa Hyuga Hinata siswi paling aneh karena selalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendirilah yang dipilih oleh Uchiha Sasuke sang pangeran sekolah.

.

.

Sedangkan Hinata yang merasa ada yang menahan tangan yang ingin menyumpit makan siangnya, membuat gadis itu mengalihkan matanya dari manga yang sedang dibacanya. Melihat sosok Sasuke dengan penuh tanda Tanya.

.

.

* * *

**Hehehe,, ini drable yang kedua dan aku tau ini gaje abis, but I hope you like it minna-san.**

**Thanks buat Cahya LavenderHyuUchiha, Ether chan, Hinataholic, Zae-hime, Riela nacan, Mell Hinaga Kuran atas reviewnya (*O*)**

**.**

**Review kalian semangat saya, jadi jangan lupa RnR ya :D**

**.**

**See ya (*O*)/**


End file.
